American Idiot
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: Beastboy finds the song'american idiot' quite ofensive but when Terra gets tickets to a greenday concert will he take her up on her offer ? BBTerra oneshot


Howdy everyone! welcome to my 2nd fan fiction story wahoo! It's a one shot one shot Beastboy and Terra story ! So enjoy and on with the show…er I mean story.

Disclaimer :I don't own Teen titans , the song American idiot by Green day, or Green day or even their CD but however I do own a brand new copy of Simple plans new CD so I am happy.

American Idiot 

It was a sunny Saturday morning at titans tower. They could have all gone to the park, gone swimming , or just enjoyed the fresh air but no. The dishes at Titans tower had grown so much mold that they were afraid it might come alive so Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin , and Starfire were stuck doing the dishes while Raven had a dark poetry class at the local college and Terra was doing something in her room. It wasn't all bad though since they were all talking and listening to the radio.

"c'mon beastboy you have to wash the plates and I dry em" Cyborg said as Beastboy was trying to avoid touching the dishes.

"no way man there's meat on these plates!" Beastboy protested but Cyborg just pointed to the dishes and said "scrub".

Beastboy groaned as he washed the plates in his and Cyborgs pile while Robin and Starfire washed the ones in theirs. They were listening to a rock station and soon a famous guitar solo and the words "don't wanna be an American idiot……" came on. Beastboy dropped his dish in the sink and they landed with a thud.

"Oh glorious! I love this song of the Green day!" Starfire exclaimed jumping up and down.

"me too" Robin said scrubbing the dishes and listening closely to the music.

"Dude I hate this song!!!!" Beastboy said.

"aw c'mon man you just hate this song because its about you" Cyborg remarked as robin and starfire tried to contain their laughter.

" Dude it is so not about me! I'm not an American idiot! Who would think that?! I just don't like this song because its uhm very mean to people with low I.Q's"

"like you?" cyborg commented

Beastboy turned flame red and yelled "I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!!!" and with that he flicked off the radio. Robin and Starfire looked at Beastboy in shock and backed away several feet. Cyborgs mouth dropped wide open and he managed to say "oooooookay then" and they all went back to the dishes as Beastboy fumed. Several minutes later they all heared a fan girl type scream and then the sounds of someone running down the stairs shouting "oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!!!!!!!" and then the doors to the kitchen flung open and an exuberant Terra came running out jumped in front of beastboy and said "Guess what?????" in an extremely exited tone.

"Uhm what?" he asked as the extremely exited Terra jumped up and down in front of him.

"I just won tickets and backstage passes to the Green day concert tommorow and I want you to come with me will you Beastboy puleeese?"

"No way Terra!!!! I'd love to go with you but I hate Green day!!!!"

"Why?" she asked wondering how anyone could hate her favorite band.

"I find one of their songs extremely offensive" Beastboy pouted.

"Which one , American Idiot? "She asked and Beastboy nodded. She giggled. "Don't be silly Beastboy. Please come please pretty please with a piece of Tofu on top!!" she said replacing cherry with beastboy favorite food. Then she went into a heartbreaking puppy dog pout "Aww Terra not the puppy dog pout. You know I can't resist it" Beastboy protested but she only widened her eyes to increase the puppy-eyeness of the infaumous puppy dog pout.

"Oh fine" he finally said cracking under the preasure.

"Thank you Beastboy!!!! Be ready by 6:00"she said, running back up the steps.

"Only for you Terra" he whispered and went back to his dishes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5:59 and Beastboy stood at the entrance to Titans tower. He couldn't help but feel excited about their date even though it was to a Green Day concert. And it wasn't really a date. Whatever it was he would be sure that it had a better outcome then their first date which at the end of Terra betrayed the Titans. But she had come back, they had unfrozen her from lava, and he would do anything for her, even if it meant going to a Green Day concert. He wore a Black T-shirt and Black baggy pants and his personal favorite, his central park zoo hat. It was black and he had pulled it back words in his vain attempt at the punk look .6:00.He heard Terra coming down the stairs. She had a black shit on and baggy beige pants on with her hair tied back into a pony tail and a yellow Livestrong bracelet around her wrist(oh and just so I don't get sued I don't own the livestrong bracelet company either).he staired at her with love in his eyed for a few seconds. Assoon as he regained full awarness he pointed to the door and said "shall we be off my fair lady?" she giggled and summoned a rock to take them to the concert.

It was about half way through the concert and Green day was starting to play American Idiot. Beastboy had to admit the rest of the concert hadn't been _that _bad. He actually quite liked the song 'Boulivard of broken dreams' and if for nothing else, the concert was good for just watching Terra enjoy herself. As 'American Idiot' started to play Beastboy growled as Terra giggled. As Terra enjoyed the song Beastboy pulled nervously at her Bracelet. Finally the song wrapped up, The crowed cheered and the concert was over. But not for the 2 Titans in the crowed. They had backstage passes.

"Isn't it great BB we get to go backstage!!!!" Terra exclaimed letting out another fan girl shriek.

"Wahoo" Beastboy said sarcastically as Terra pulled him backstage.

The lead singer of the band (authers note: sorry don't know the names of the people in Green Day. In fact just today I found out the name of simple plans head singer and they're my favorite band .yes, I know I'm weird) came up to beastboy and Terra and shook Terra's hand "Hey you must be the contest winner! Congradulations ! Hey look your friend is so dedicated to us he painted himself green for green day! Awesome !" he said pointing at Beastboy.

"Dude green is my natural color!!!! I hate this band! I only came cause of Terra !AND I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!"

"oooooookay then" the lead singer said .

Terra talked to the band members for awhile and then taking pitty on Beastboy said goodbye to the and left.

In the parking lot someone was blasting Green day music and they happened to be playing American idiot.

"look" Terra said "I know you hate this band and I just wanted to thank you for coming. It really meant a lot to me"

"Anything for you Terra" Beastboy replied. Terra then pulled him into a kiss. It went on for a minute or so and then Terra pulled away and started to summon a rock to take them home. Beastboy then touched his lips and shouted "I LOVE THIS SONG!!" and ran over to the rock and it started to slowly pull Terra and Beastboy away ,Green day blaring in the back round .

END.

That's the end! Please review!! also I want to thank the person kidsnextdoor112 for submitting that review of my first story. It really brightened my day thank you so much!

Oh and also I have a question for y'all. i have trouble understanding seemingly the easiest tasks so I don't understand how you add chapters to stories and stuff . if someone could just explain how to me and stuff that would be awesome!I will be forever gratefull!!I will worship you…..ok not really that would just be scary. But I will be forever greatfull so if someone could just explain that to me either in their review or by email(my emails in my membery profiley whatever thing)that would be awesonme!!!

ttfn!


End file.
